Hatachi no Morning Musume
|type = Album |typedescriptor = Mini |artist = Morning Musume 20th |album = |released = February 7, 2018 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) |Single2 = Gosenfu no Tasuki |Single3 = Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite }} Hatachi no Morning Musume (二十歳のモーニング娘。; 20 Years of Morning Musume) is a mini album by Morning Musume 20th. It will be released on February 7, 2018 in two editions: one regular and one limited."モーニング娘。誕生20周年記念 ミニアルバム リリース決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-14. The track "Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.)" was digitally pre-released on January 28, 2018 alongside the single "Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite", which is also included in the album."モーニング娘。20th「モーニングコーヒー(20th Anniversary Ver.)」先行配信スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-01-28. The Limited Edition DVD includes a recording of the 20th Anniversary Corner from the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ on November 21, 2017 at Nippon Budokan, video interviews with OG members, the "Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.)" music video, and more. Tracklist CD #Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) #WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no mo Tsurai Mono~ (WE ARE LEADERS!　～リーダーってのもつらいもの～) - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki #Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite - Morning Musume '18 #ENDLESS HOME - Abe Natsumi feat. Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura #Otenki no Hi no Matsuri (お天気の日のお祭り) - Morning Musume '18 #Tane wa Tsubasa (Wings of the Seed) (タネはツバサ(Wings of the Seed)) - Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka #Gosenfu no Tasuki - Morning Musume '17 #Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) Limited Edition DVD #Nakazawa Yuko Interview (中澤裕子 インタビュー) #Ishiguro Aya Interview (石黒彩 インタビュー) #Iida Kaori Interview (飯田圭織 インタビュー) #Abe Natsumi Interview (安倍なつみ インタビュー) #Fukuda Asuka Interview (福田明日香 インタビュー) #Shabondama - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Morning Musume '17 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan (モーニング娘。誕生20周年記念コンサートツアー2017秋 ～We are MORNING MUSUME。～ 2017/11/21 at 日本武道館) #Resonant Blue - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Morning Musume '17 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan #MC - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan #Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan #Robo Kiss - Tsuji Nozomi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan #MC - Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Morning Musume '17 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ~ 2017/11/21 at Nippon Budokan #Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) (Music Video) #Gosenfu no Tasuki (Music Video) - Morning Musume '17 Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki ;DVD Only *4th Gen: Tsuji Nozomi *6th Gen: Tanaka Reina Album Information *Lyrics: Tsunku (#1, #3, #5); Maeyamada Kenichi (#2); Omori Seiko (#4); Saeki Kenzo (#6, #8); Kodama Ameko (#7) *Compositions: Tsunku (#1, #3, #5); Maeyamada Kenichi (#2); Omori Seiko (#4); Sakurai Tetsutaro (#6, #8); Hoshibe Sho (#7) *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke (#1, #8); Takahashi Yuichi (#2); Hirata Shoichiro (#3); Kikuya Tomoki (#4); Itagaki Yusuke (#5); Kono Shin (#6); Kato Yusuke, Hoshibe Sho (#7) Concert Performances ;Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ - Hello! Project References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Albums Category:Morning Musume 20th Albums Category:2018 DVDs Category:Morning Musume 20th DVDs Category:Mini Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:14th Generation Albums In Category:19 Members Line-Up Category:4th Generation DVDs In Category:5th Generation DVDs In Category:6th Generation DVDs In Category:9th Generation DVDs In Category:10th Generation DVDs In Category:11th Generation DVDs In Category:12th Generation DVDs In Category:13th Generation DVDs In Category:14th Generation DVDs In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In